Presents On Your Birthday
by Edo-kun's Angel
Summary: Part I: A snowy day in February. A birthday, a promise, a quiet dinner for two. Part II: A normal day at HQ, a secret, and a surprise. Warning: Contains 2 lemon scenes. 1st Chapter as a gift for Neo Diji. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a birthday present for Neo Diji! Happy 17th Birthday Kara! I hope you enjoy this fic.This is a RoyEd Yaoi fic.

_**Warning: This fic contains a lemon scene with two men. If you don't like that type of relationship or if you don't know what a lemon scene is, don't read any further.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic, or anyone else from FMA. I don't think I would share them with many people if I did. Would you? Didn't think so. That's why you don't own them either. _T.T

**

* * *

**

**Presents On Your Birthday: Part I**

It was snowing. Outside children were playing. Many were having snowball fights, others were building snowmen. There was one alchemist, however, also enjoying the snowy day. He was building a fort so as to defend himself from any attack.

After a few minutes, he was done. He quickly entered the small complex and started making some snowballs to defend himself with. Roy came over to see the finished creation.

"Is this what you've been doing this whole time, Ed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Do you want to go home? I'll make hot chocolate," Roy offered.

Ed thought about this for a moment. He then picked up one of his pre-made snowballs and threw it at Roy, giving the dark haired alchemist seconds to get out of the way.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"Felt like it." Ed answered with a smug look on his face.

"Fine then," Roy stated coolly, his usual smirk in place. "This means war!" Roy made his own snowball and attempted to throw it at the younger man. He was stopped, however, by a cold substance hitting his face. Ed was laughing. Soon, a snowball fight broke out between the two men.

It ended when Roy caught Ed and tackled him into the snow. Both men were laughing hard and could barely stand anymore. Roy, once again, looked over to Ed.

"So, can we go home now? Or do you want to keep playing in the snow?"

As Roy stood up, Ed jumped onto his back.

"We can go home, if you give me a ride." Ed stated enticingly, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist.

Roy shrugged his shoulders and started walking home, the smaller blonde alchemist on his back.

-T-

As Roy walked into their home, he found the young man on his back napping. He felt it was justified though. They were both pretty tired from the snowball fight. He lay Ed down on the couch while he, himself, set up the surprise he had been waiting to give to his short love.

-T-

Ed awoke to the most wonderful smell. Stew. He loved stew. As he sat up from his position on the couch, he turned his head to face where the scent had come from. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he looked at the scene before him. After blinking a couple of times, he stood in shock of the site.

Roy stood there, in a tux, surrounded by flowers and candles. Behind him was the dinner table, set for two. The table was decorated with a red cloth, white candles that were lit, place setting for two, and flower petals scattered around said lit candles and place settings. Roy, himself, was holding something in his hands. It appeared to be a box of some kind.

"What do you think, Ed?"

"What's going on? What's the occasion?"

Roy smirked. Surely Ed wouldn't have forgotten what today was. The young man could be so absentminded at times.

"Why, Ed. Did you forget what today is?"

Ed thought for a moment and this made Roy laugh at the blonde.

"It's your birthday today, correct?"

Ed suddenly felt under-dressed for the occasion. Seeing this, Roy pulled off his jacket and escorted Ed to his seat at the table. Roy pulled out Ed's chair as he sat down. Then, Roy placed Ed's food in front of the golden eyed young man. After doing this, he served himself and took his own seat at the table set for two.

When dinner was almost over, Ed looked at Roy with expectant eyes.

"Roy…"

"Yes, Ed?" he replied with half-lidded eyes.

"Why did you do this for me?"

Roy chuckled lightly. "Why? Because I love you Ed. I didn't think I needed any reason other than that. Did you not like it?" Roy asked with a slightly hurt tone of voice.

Ed shook his head and waved his hands frantically in front of his face.

"No. No, I didn't hate it. In fact, I enjoyed it," Ed spoke defensively. "I'm just not used to the treatment is all."

"Well, your birthday isn't over yet," Roy purred seductively. "Would you like your present now?"

"…Sure. What is it?"

Roy stood up from his chair, walking over and kneeling beside Ed's own seat. Ed noticed this gesture and simply looked at the older raven haired man with curious amber eyes. Roy pulled out the box that Ed had seen earlier.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Roy?"

"Will you do me the honor…,"

Ed stared speechless as Roy opened the box. Inside was a simple silver band. In a way, it matched his automail. He wondered if Roy had picked it out that way or if it had been blind luck.

"Would you do me the honor, of becoming my only?"

Tears formed in the corner of Ed's eyes. As they started rolling down his cheeks, he slowly nodded his response to Roy, wrapping his arms around the man he loved so desperately. Roy slowly stood up and gathered the golden haired man in his arms and placed the ring on Ed's left ring finger. Tears continued to roll down Ed's cheeks as they made their way upstairs.

-T-

When Roy set Edward on the bed, Ed looked around. The sheets were changed to silken ones. They were also covered in different colored rose petals. The room was light by candles alone and Ed watched as Roy began to remove his shirt. Unbuttoning slowly, driving Ed mad with anticipation.

Ed had wanted to wait for something definite. Some sign that he and Roy were going to last before diving head first into the relationship. He didn't want to cheapen a moment by throwing away the one thing that still made him innocent. Though what could be considered innocent about the blonde man at his age, was still under investigation. He knew that Roy had respected his decision and never pushed the issue.

Tonight was different though. Tonight was special. Tonight would be the start of the rest of their lives.

Ed was brought back to attention with a gentle kiss on his lips. A tongue ran gently across, asking for entrance, to which Ed complied wholeheartedly. He parted his lips as he moaned into the deepened kiss, placing his hands on the, now bare, chest of the Flame Alchemist.

Roy paused in the kiss for a moment, pulling Ed's shirt off and then resumed his previous activities. He started to run his hands up and down Ed's sides, making the golden man shiver in delight. Roy had decided before all of this that he was going to take it slow. He wanted this moment to last as long as they willed it.

Ed slowly lay down on the bed, pulling Roy with him, trying to keep the kiss going. Ed's own hands were now roaming Mustang's chest and shoulders. He took in every inch of the man before him by feeling with his hands. He wondered if Roy minded that one hand was automail. This made him pull back lightly, looking at Roy with concerned eyes. Roy seemed to find the worry and smiled gently while he leaned in for another kiss. He knew Ed would be nervous and Roy wanted Ed to feel as comfortable as possible.

Ed had closed his eyes when Roy had ventured from his lips to his neck, kissing lightly as he traveled downwards to the base. Once there, Roy started to nip and suck at the tender flesh, trying to leave a reminder of the night. He started to smile as Ed's moans became louder with each touch.

"R-roy…" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Taking this as a sign, Roy moved onto the chest area. Kissing lightly and slowly over the skin, making the blonde's breath hitch. Oh, how long he had waited for this day. He didn't regret one moment of his relationship with Edward. He loved the man before him and he would do anything to make Ed happy.

Ed started to gain some type of coherency and opened his eyes to look at his lover. A deep blush was plastered all over his face, he knew. There was no way it wouldn't be red right now. Roy stopped what he was doing, eliciting a small whimper from the younger man. Roy sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ed? We don't have to, you know."

"I want to…" spoke the hushed voice of the blonde alchemist. "I want to do this. I want to do this with you. Only you. Please Roy?"

This was all the permission Roy needed to continue. He slowly unbuckled Ed's belt and slid off the familiar leather pants, leaving Ed clad in his boxers. Roy then moved to undo his own, when Ed stopped him.

"Let me. Please?"

Roy nodded in approval, letting Ed have his way. It was the man's birthday after all. When they were both only in their boxers, Roy crawled back onto the bed, lying beside Edward. Leaning forward, they kissed again. This time, there was more passion in it than before. Roy's hand ran down to the edge of Ed's underwear, sliding underneath and brushing against the hardening member inside. Breaking the kiss, Ed moaned in pleasure, making Roy do the act again. He liked hearing Ed express his pleasure and happiness. It made Roy happy to see Ed exultant.

Moving Ed so that he was lying in his back, Roy removed the only clothing left on them. Ed shivered at the sudden cold and then his eyes shot open at the warmth he felt moments later. Roy had closed his mouth over Ed's member, sucking hard and leaving wet kisses on the shaft.

Ed writhed in complete bliss at these actions, moaning Roy's name as he arched his back.

In a few seconds, Roy stopped himself from bringing the young man to the edge. Ed growled at the decision, obviously unhappy.

Roy smirked and leaned over Ed, to the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lubricant lying on top. Placing the tube next to him, Roy slicked one of his fingers and pushed it inside of Ed's entrance. This brought forth more moans of excitement and pain. An instant later, Roy added a second finger, scissoring the opening and added a third, and final finger. He stretched Ed's entrance until he was sure he would fit. He didn't want to hurt the love of his life in any way.

Roy placed himself at Ed's tight entrance and slowly pushed himself inside. Ed gave a sharp cry of pain that subsided seconds later. Roy waited for Ed to become comfortable before continuing. When Ed nodded, Roy began to move. He continued the slow pace he had been using throughout the night.

"Uhn…, Roy… please…, go… fas…ter." Was all the little blonde could manage to say to the man bringing him such pleasure. Roy obeyed his chibi love, moving faster than before but maintained his original pace. As time passed, Roy grew somewhat restless and sped up again.

He knew he would be coming soon, so he wrapped one of his hands around his partner's hard shaft. He stroked it gently, eliciting more pleasurable moans from the man below him. With each thrust he made, he pumped the blonde harder, trying to make them come at the same time.

"Uhn…, Roy!" Ed screamed as he came all over Roy's hand. Simultaneously, Roy came inside of Edward, moaning his name as he collapsed on top of Edward. Both men were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath from the exploding experience that they just had.

When they could breathe almost normally again, Roy pulled out of Ed and lay back down next to the younger man. Placing a lazy kiss upon his forehead, Roy pulled the covers around both of them and snuggled closer to his lover.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Ed. Happy 21st birthday." Roy kissed Ed on the lips one last time before falling asleep, entangled in the blonde man's arms.

* * *

I hope you all liked this. It was my first lemon scene. I'm still completely red from writing this. I even had to stop myself from re-reading anything, for fear of giving myself a heart attack.

Well, once again;

**Happy Birthday Kara! **Have fun today and continue your writing. You're a great author and I shall give you many praises. You deserve it!

See you all in my other stories! The next to be updated will be my first one, **_Vanilla Mangoes_**. I've already started the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be posted by the end of the month.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, Everyone! I know that most of you really liked the last part of this, so I decided to make a second part. I hope you enjoy this as well...

Summary: After Ed's birthday, Roy and Ed became even closer. Now, as Roy's birthday comes, Ed wants to do something special for him.

**_Warning: Contains a lemon scene with two men. If you don't like this pairing, then why did you go further than the first chapter?_**

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, Roy and Ed would have admitted their feelings and ended up together by now..._

**

* * *

**

**Presents On Your Birthday: Part II**

"Taisa?"

Roy looked up from his paperwork and saw his favorite distraction standing in front of his desk. He smirked, putting on the act they always used in the office.

"Yes, Full Metal?"

"I was wondering if you could let me leave early today, Taisa. I need to take care of something…, important."

Roy's eyebrow lifted in curiosity. What could Ed have to leave early for? Now that they were living together, Al was staying with Winry. As if reading Roy's mind, Ed continued.

"Winry came into town and I need her to check out my automail. Unfortunately, she's only here for a couple of hours. If I don't leave now, then I won't get another chance to see her for a while. Please?" he pleaded with puppy eyes.

Roy sighed. He never could say no to Ed when he used that face. It just wasn't fair.

"I suppose I could let you leave early. Did you finish all of your paperwork?"

"Yes sir. I even handed them to Hawkeye myself, sir."

"Good." Roy stated, smiling. He waved his hand, gesturing for Ed to be on his way. With that, the blonde turned and walked towards the door.

"Oh, Elric?"

Ed spun around at his name and found that Roy had gotten up from his seat and was walking towards him.

"Don't forget this." Roy said, grabbing Ed's flesh hand and pulling him into a kiss. Moments later, the two broke apart and Ed left Roy's office somewhat in a daze.

-T-

After getting outside the building, Ed headed towards the hotel Winry was staying in. It was true that she was in town, but his reason for seeing her wasn't because of his automail. He then noticed a note in his palm. He opened it as he continued walking.

_I'll let you go this time._

_But be prepared to pay me_

_Back for my kindness later._

_I'll be home after 7._

_Roy_

Ed smiled to himself. He had already planned to pay Roy back tonight. He had it _all _planned out.

-T-

As Roy approached his home, he heard music. Figuring Ed must have turned on the radio while reading; he walked up to the front door and turned the knob. He smiled at the sight that greeted him.

-T-

After finding Winry, Ed brought her back to the house.

"Ed, are you sure that you want to do this?" she questioned.

Ed nodded. "Of course I do," he said. "This was the only thing I could think of that would surprise Roy. You don't think that this is a good idea?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm fine with it. I just wanted to make sure you were really okay with this plan." She replied. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

With that, Winry started working.

-T-

Roy was greeted by a wonderful sight, in his mind. Soft golden tresses flowed over the shoulders of a blue military issue jacket, which was unbuttoned to show a tight-fitted black tank top underneath. The black 'shirt' was hanging slightly over the most enticing part of the outfit before him. The short, blue miniskirt. The ensemble was finished off with a blue ribbon tied around the neck.

"Wow…," Roy's mouth hung open as he stared.

"What's the matter, Taisa?" Ed questioned playfully. "Like what you see?" Ed gestured with his left hand to his new outfit, a smirk placed upon his lips and his eyes dancing with delight.

"It's just…, Wow!" Roy stated the surprise still apparent in his voice.

"Well," Ed motioned to the dining room, "if you stop staring long enough, we can enjoy some dinner."

Roy hung his jacket and took off his shoes as he entered the house, since he hadn't gotten passed the doorway. He followed the small blonde to his seat. Ed placed Roy's plate down in front of him and sat in his own seat.

-T-

After they finished dinner, Roy decided to find out the reason for Ed's sudden change in attire.

"Ed?"

"Yes, Roy?" Ed replied in his sweet and innocent tone.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you wearing that outfit? I didn't think that my actions this morning would have warranted this kind of a surprise."

Ed smiled playfully as he slowly stood from his seat. He then sauntered over to the Colonel, who was trying _really hard_ to look at Ed's face instead of elsewhere. When Ed came up to the chair, he slowly sat down in Roy's lap while wrapping his arms, both metal and flesh, around the Roy's neck.

"Baka Taisa. Did you already forget?"

Roy thought a moment, trying to remember what his love might be talking about. He was brought out of said thoughts when his lips connected with something warm and familiar.

When Ed pulled back from the kiss, his eyes still half mast, he moved his mouth to Roy's ear and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Roy."

Roy let out a contented humming moan as Ed began to gently nibble on the soft lobe. The blonde then began his journey downwards toward the bottom of Roy's neck, leaving light, teasing kisses along the way. Once at the base, he began to nip and suck on the tender flesh, trying to leave a mark.

Roy continued to moan as he shifted the younger man to face him completely. Roy stood up as Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waist, grinding their hardened manhood's together. Roy gasped through clenched teeth as he placed one of his hands on the small of Ed's back, just below the waist, while the other was cupping Ed's small ass, hoisting the younger male up slightly so as not to ruin the moment or the mood. Slowly, Roy began to make his way to their bedroom.

Roy lay Ed against their bed. He began to remove Ed's jacket when Ed stopped him. Roy looked at him with surprise filling his gaze.

"It's your birthday. It's my turn to do something for you." Ed stated with a warm smile. Roy could only nod his head as he allowed Ed to roll them so Roy had his back against the bed sheets. Ed then proceeded to remove his clothes slowly, enticing Roy even further. After he finished with his own clothes, Ed began to work on Roy's. He unbuttoned the dress shirt, laying gentle kisses each time he exposed new flesh on Roy's chest. After the shirt was gone, he began to work on the pants, pulling them off Roy slowly. Once this act was done, Ed returned his lips to Roy's in a passionate yet chaste kiss as he slid his hand down to Roy's waist, the other cupping Roy's chin, gently rubbing his thumb over the lips of the raven haired man beneath him.

"Roy?" Ed asked, his voice breaking a bit.

"Yes?"

"I want to give you something," Ed began, his tone hushed. "I want to give you something that you gave to me. I know it'll be different but, if you'll let me…,"

Roy brought his head up to rest against Edward's. He smiled softly.

"Shhh… You know that I would never deny you anything. I love you, Ed." With that, Roy moved to kiss Ed's forehead and eased himself back down onto the pillows.

Ed smiled again, giving Roy another, longer, passionate kiss while he removed Roy's last article of clothing. Ed let his flesh hand wander towards Roy's hardened member and traced his fingers lightly up and down the shaft, following the bulging streams of veins and teasing it. Roy continued to let out low moans. Ed, seeing this as a good sign, gently wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping it up and down slowly. This elicited more moans from the man below him.

Breaking the kiss, Ed began another journey down Roy's chest again, leaving more light teasing kisses along the way. At one point he thought he heard Roy giggle. He smirked and proceeded to file that information away for another time. He continued to move until he came to Roy's waist. He removed his hand from Roy and placed both hands lightly against the hips. With that, he began to trail kisses along Roy's burning cock, earning more moans and sharp breaths from his lover.

"Relax, Roy." he whispered.

Ed continued to leave kisses as his human hand wandered down to play with Roy's balls a little.

"Nnnnnn…, Ed……"

As if answering a silent signal, Ed started to lick along the shaft, taking the head into his mouth, tasting the pre-cum. He sucked on it softly, obtaining more contented sounds from his partner. He placed his left hand back to its place on the dark haired man's hips as he began to envelop the hardened member into his mouth. Ed began to expertly bob his head up and down, making little sounds and twirling his tongue around in his mouth.

When Ed lifted his head he winked at the flushed Roy. "Taisa..., let me make you mine."

Roy, barely articulate, nodded his assent. Ed hefted Roy's legs over his shoulder and leaned over, stretching teasingly against Roy's taunt muscles. He covered Roy's lips with his own, sinking his pink tongue into the warmth of his love. Roy gasped, losing all his air, Ed was so seductive and so gentle, he almost couldn't believe all this happiness was his.

While Roy was preoccupied, Ed's deft fingers snagged the lube from the pocket of his discarded uniform. As suddenly as the kiss came, it went and Roy was losing air for a whole new reason. The cooling sensation down below left and was replaced with a sort of burning tingling that felt good ...ooohh so good. Roy wantonly started moaning Ed's name, making Ed grin ridiculously.

"Edward…" growled Roy…"wha…ah…" Roy's growl subsided into a whimper and he twitched upon the cotton sheets giving Ed a lovely view of a flushed Roy and muscles straining under skin which shone with light sweat.

Roy did not see Ed's smug grin, but he did hear his smug reply…"Warming lube" Ed leaned over Roy nipping at his nipples with his hot mouth while probing with his finger, adding a second…and a third. Then, something bigger, wider and considerably more painful, Roy's white knuckles clutched the sheets while Ed murmured softly to him.

Both men stilled, letting each other adjust, Ed again kissed Roy unexpectedly making him growl and note that Ed's surprise kisses were becoming a habit…one that he quite liked, not that he would admit it. Roy's strangled gasps were music to Ed's ears, the heat and tightness of Roy made him want to bang the other man into a puddle, but he held back. He was determined to not move until Roy was ready.

"Ed, please…"

That was all the confirmation Ed needed and he thrust deeper. Soon a rhythm was established as Ed sped up his pace, getting quite loud and wanton moans from his love. Ed looked down at Roy, on his back, face flushed, eyes glazed, legs gracefully arched in the air, hands clutching the sheets and screaming…screaming encouragements that included words Ed didn't even know exist.

"Ed…damn fuck me…fuck me ahhh… I want to feel you in me forever!" Who could resist such a passionate statement? Soon one was moaning and the other was screaming into an orgasm.

Ed panted heavily as he looked Roy over. He was beautiful. The sweat sticking to his body made him shine like an angel in the low light. The ocean blue eyes that he fell in love with, the raven hair that he loved to play with. That damnable smirk that had always seemed to be fixed on his face. He had always loved this man. There was no doubt he always would.

-T-

Roy breathed deeply, taking in the sight above him. Golden hair with matching golden eyes loomed over his porcelain skinned body. A redness was painted on his lover's face. The man was glowing. He was the most gorgeous creature that Roy had ever seen.

He knew of the passion they held for each other. Their love went beyond all measure and bounds. This experience proved that. They trusted each other without doubt, without fear or regret. They knew of the past, but still looked to the future for the hope that would someday lead them to every goal imaginable.

-T-

Ed drew out of Roy slowly and pulled himself to Roy's side. Weaving his fingers in the short black locks. He smiled and kissed him. Roy, tired though he was, responded to it with the same passion as before, not wanting to abandon the new feelings welling within himself.

Ed drew back gradually, his eyes still lazy after the earlier events. Roy grinned at his blonde alchemist.

"Thank you, Ed."

Ed looked at Roy, his eyes softening. He shook his head.

"No, Roy." he said. "I should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"For being with me. Putting up with me all the time. I know it's hard for you."

It was Roy's turn to smile now. He leaned closer and captured Ed's lips once again. When he drew back he whispered into the young man's ear.

"It is I who is lucky, Ed."

"Why is that?"

"Before you came along, I didn't know what love was. I wasted my life with meaningless relationships. I was broken from war and death." Roy paused in remembrance of those he killed or had been killed because of him. Ed remained quiet, respecting Roy's memories, as he waited for his only to continue.

Roy sighed and looked again at Edward. "Then you came into my life. You are the day to my night. The sun to my moon. The candle in my dark world. I love you, Ed. You and only you. You're my only."

"You're the only man I'll ever love, Roy. You are my only. I'll never leave you."

Roy nuzzled the blonde's neck, inhaling the scent of his chibi love. Ed kissed Roy's forehead and settled down next to the man. They finally drifted off into a comfortable sleep. They held each other in their arms, not caring if they were a mess or if they should have cleaned themselves up before resting. All that mattered was that moment. That one second of happiness.

* * *

Well, I will be truthful and say that I did get help with some of this. I wasn't willing to give myself another heart attack, so I asked my roomie to help me a bit. She does have an account, but she doesn't remember what it was. Anyways, hope you all liked. This will be the last chapter in this story, so don't ask when the next one is coming... 

As always, review and leave your thoughts. They are always welcome and apprieciated.


End file.
